1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to telecommunications networks and, more specifically, to a telecommunications apparatus and method that monitors calling patterns of callers to identify repetitive calls made over time. Based on calling patterns, the telecommunications apparatus and method can anticipate when a caller wishes to place a call to a particular destination and then initiate the call for the caller.
2. Description of Related Art
Telephone service is currently provided to the public by means of switching offices. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown an exemplary telecommunications network 100 for processing calls. Local switching offices, for example, local switching offices 102a, 102b, 102c are connected to each other by direct trunks 106a, 106b. That is, a direct trunk 106a connects two local switching offices 102a and 102b so as to route calls from a telephone 108a or 108b served by the local switching office 102a to a telephone 108c served by the terminating local switching office 102b. In large service areas, tandem switching offices, for example, tandem switching offices 110a and 110b connect multiple local switching offices 102a, 102b, 102c, and 104a, 104b, respectively, via tandem trunks 112b, 112c, 112d, and 112f, 112g. That is, the tandem trunks 112 connect the local switching offices 102, 104 so as to route calls from any one local switching office to any other local switching offices.
Toll switches 114a, 114b and toll trunks 118a, 118b, 118c, 118d are used to connect tandem switching offices 110a, 110b that are separated geographically or politically in the same way that tandem switching offices 110 and tandem trunks 112 are used to connect local switching offices 102 and 104 in the same area. In the U.S., service within local access and transport areas (LATAs), corresponding to major metropolitan areas or entire states, is furnished by local telephone exchange carriers (LECs), for example, Bell Atlantic-NYNEX or Bell South; between LATAs, service is provided by several competing interexchange carriers (IXCs), for example, AT&T, MCI, and Sprint. The networks of the IXCs connect to those of the local companies at access tandems, through which calls into or out of the LATAs are routed.
The current telephone carriers, however, do not monitor or identify calling patterns of customers made over time such that the calls can be automatically placed for the customers based on the calling patterns. Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for monitoring the calling patterns of callers to identify repetitive calls made over time and, based on such calling patterns, the apparatus and method can anticipate when a caller wishes to place a call to a particular destination and then initiate the call for the caller.